Su primer encuentro
by bunnysenpei
Summary: Primera parte de una serie fanfiction que estoy escribiendo acerca de México (mi oc ) y sus interacciones con los demas .Esta se trata de la conquista del imperio azteca La serie será principalmente sobre la historia de México y de España voy a . No hay parejas Es mi primer intention en escribiendo algo en español ando usando el traductor de Google para unas palabras
1. Chapter 1

"Por lo tanto, está arreglado, llegaremos en el nuevo mundo, aproximadamente mañana", un hombre alto con barba y armadura dijo, de espaldas a un grupo de hombres "? Alguna pregunta", se volvió

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo una voz desde el fondo de la sala

"¿Sí?", El grupo de hombres se movió rápidamente a un lado para que el hombre que hablaba podía ser visto. Fuera del grupo salió un joven alto que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes más vibrantes.

"¿Qué es Antonio?" El hombre mayor le preguntó con un suspiro

", Me he estado preguntando, cuando lleguemos al nuevo mundo ¿que es lo primero que vamos a hacer allí?", Inclinó la cabeza como si preguntar a su propia pregunta. El hombre mayor suspiró, cerró los ojos un masajo el puente de su nariz.

"Como he explicado antes, Antonio nos vamos ir al nuevo mundo para conseguir el oro para la reina Isabel I y el rey Fernando II", dijo con un ligero toque de irritación en su voz.

"De acuerdo " se sentó, pero rápidamente se puso de pie "Tengo otra pregunta!" El grupo de hombres se quejó de molestia. "Bueno, cuando Colón visitó el nuevo mundo se encontró con gente nativa ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que nos se encuentran con personas nativas?"

"Si encontramos nativos sólo podemos matarlos" un hombre cerca de Antonio le dijo

"Nadie va a ser asesinado mientras yo estoy cerca", dijo Antonio, en un susurro

"¿Que fue eso Antonio?", Preguntó el hombre

"Nada" le respondio

"Alguna pregunta más?" Preguntó el hombre mayor mientras se mira alrededor de la habitación "bueno vamos a continuar nuestro tema anterior"

Perdon ,pero este es mi primer intento en escribiendo algo en español


	2. Chapter 2

"Quetzal!, Por favor espera me, sabes que no soy bueno para trepar a los árboles", exclamó una voz masculina

"Para de quejarte Tezcacoatl" una voz femenina joven gritó desde lo alto de un árbol "tienes tres años mas que yo deberías actuar un poco más maduro y no quejarte todo el tiempo", se rió.

"No puedo evitarlo, eres más fuerte que yo, de hecho, eres mucho más rápida y más fuerte que la mayoría de los chicos en el pueblo", se rió y empezó a sacudir el árbol.

"¿Qué estás haciendo !?" gritó con voz asustada

"Sólo me estoy divertiendo un poco " se rió aún más fuerte que antes

"Tezcacoatl, por favor deja de Acer eso ahora", insistió

" por qué debería ?" Dijo con una sonrisa

"Veo algo realmente extraño aquí"

"Extraño, ¿cómo?"

"Sube aquí y ver por sí mismo" llamó abajo, suspiró

"Ok bien", comenzó a subir poco de conseguir el árbol en su cabello "Es un asco tener el pelo largo", se quejó.

"Dejar de quejarte y ven a mirar " se trasladó algunas ramas a un lado para que pudiera pasar a través.

"Entonces, ¿qué me quieres mostrar?", Se preguntó mientras miraba a una chica linda de pelo negro

"Eso de alla" señaló en el océano un enorme barco podría ser visto (por supuesto que no estaban al tanto de lo que era, ya que nunca había visto un barco antes)

" que es eso ?" preguntó Tezcacoatl, se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a Quetzalxochitl

"No sé, pero parece increíble", sonrió

"¿Cómo se ve increíble !?"

"No sé, simplemente lo es "

"Por favor no te vayas a explorar ok" él tenía una mirada de preocupación en su cara

"No te preocupes, no lo haré", le aseguró mientras sonríe una mirada de confusión aparecio en su rostro.

"Algo malo ocurre siempre cuando sonríes" sacudió la cabeza y se rió.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?", Le dio una mirada molesta

"No te enfades, pero el peligro siempre te seguie donde quiera que vaz " miraba hacia el mar "por favor, no te sientas como si estuviera tratando de dejar que seas tu misma,eso no es lo que yo trato de acer sólo Quiero que estes segura "se dio la vuelta y sonrió, haciendo que se sonrojara Quetzalxochitl se rió" no me importa las aventuras que tenemos son divertidas "ensanchó su sonrisa, ella sonrió.

"Todavía voy a investigar esas cosas extrañas que de parecen nubes", dijo mientras se volvió a mirar las .

"Y yo estaré ahí para mantenerte fuera de problemas" puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.


	3. Chapter 3

"Que bueno es el olor del oceano", Antonio suspiró mientras se apoyaba en el mástil de los barcos.

"Tiene un buen efecto calmante" Thomas, un hombre ligeramente más alto que Antonio dijo mientras se apartó un mechón de pelo rubio.

"Todo lo que necesitamos ahora es un par de copas para que todo sea mejor", dijo Antonio mientras suspiraba felizmente.

"Las bebidas harían que esta situación mucho mejor", dijo Thomas mientras se miraba el océano "oye, Antonio ¿le importa si le pregunto algo?" , Antonio lo miró con curiosidad.

"Si, seguro que puedes preguntar cualquier cosa. Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo"

"¿A veces se pregunta si estamos perjudicando los que habitan en la tierra que conquistamos en lugar de ayudarlos"

Antonio se quedó en silencio pensando acerca de lo que Thomas había dicho "¿Yo causo daño a personas?" , Reflexionó "yo siendo la personificación del país de España yo nesesito conquistar las tierras con el fin de crecer más fuerte, nunca parece causar ningún daño"

" Porque preguntas eso?", Preguntó mientras se giraba para mirar a su compañero.

"Es sólo que cada vez que veo algunos de los nativos ,siempre parecen triste", suspiró "Seguramente me estoy imaginando cosas" cerró los ojos, dejando que la brisa del mar acariciaba suavemente su cabello, los abrió lentamente "olvida que dije algo, bien ", sonrió antes de marcharse.

"¿Me pregunto de qué se trataba?" Se encogió de hombros "ehh no importa "se volvió de nuevo hacia el océano


End file.
